The Elven promse rings of Marillia and Legolas
by Megggie Loo
Summary: Legolas and his wife Marillia are getting married at sunrise. He stood her up and made her look like a fool in the process.While she follows him to Rivendale will she forgive him,or be tied to the fellowship itself? R&R people please!I have some mistakes.
1. Broken Promises

Some people when you read lord of the rings or the hobbit you think about Bilbo Baggins or Frodo and the leave out some of the important characters lives, like this but our story is about mine and Legolas's journey through, our romance, and adventure that got left out of the story...

It all started when me and Legolas met . My mother the queen of the Mirkwood mountain's sent me out to cover a trail of 40 Orc kill them and go to Rivendalle to talk to Elrond for further business. I waited at the edge at east bight till sunset . Me and my archers left with 10 men and women .We all ran out of supplies, but I was the last to get shot before Legolas and his men showed up .He found me then carried me till my eyes went blank while he tried to find a medicine and cloth to take out the arrow. I woke up 3 days later in his arms in his sleeping quarters however ,after 65 years we are finally to be married tomorrow .He left me a note later to meet him at the meadow finally came he was wearing the normal clothes he usually wears green shirt and skirt with tights his eyes were as blue as the sea and hair as bright as gold.

"Hello Marilla," he said walking through the lilies and reaching out to me and squeezing me his arms.

"Hello…Legolas you crushing me "I said laughing as he leaned down and kissed me.

"You can wait until tomorrow," I said pushing him away, until we had a few inches of space.

"Fine then, have it your way then," He said crossing his arms and walking over to sit upon a branch.

A few seconds passed, he was watching the landscape around us. Finally I spoke..

"Look Legolas, I'm sorry I just wanted everything to be perfect," I said closing my eyes and walking over to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Its okay but there is nothing to be perfect about as long as I'm with you,we are perfect," He said

"Well its or wedding day tomorrow I don't want to spoil anything," I said pulling his face toward me.

"You wont, and tomorrow we will be one and I will have you forever," he said leaning over to take my hair and twist it around his fingers

"I love you Legolas ,"I said as I took hold of his hand

After that he took my chin in his palm and pulled me to his mouth

"I love you too Marillia Greenleaf" he said in between our kisses. Finally I paused and pulled back.

"You promise you will be there tomorrow no exceptions?" I said

"With all my heart and soul my love," He whispered in my ear as he pulled my hair back and kept kissing

The next day..

I awoke to the sound of wedding bells and the sweet smell of something on the floor and bed. I pulled my head up and there were white rose pedals everywhere .There was a small note at the foot of the bed that said W_ith a thousand rose pedals for how much I love you_.. _I will be waiting at the end of the aisle_ . I soon got ready i watched people started arriving he invited almost all of Middle Earth. I wonder if he out did himself on everything the decorations, the wedding, and our honeymoon. I took a deep breath as the music started to play as shook all the remaining thoughts out of my head. While the people stood and looked back as I walked in. Then out of the corner of my eye Vanessiel came bursting through the room face as red as blood. Her eyes dropped then she fell.

"What's wrong? Why are you upset?" I said running over to her

"The groom isn't even here Marillia the wedding is off," she said looking at me trying to catch her breath as her eyes flashed open.

"No he is.. here he.. is ...,"I said as I looked down the aisle and .. he wasn't there.

Suddenly, Legolas father came from behind us and said "I'm sorry but he left out this morning, he told me to tell you before he left but.. I forgot," he said as he turned away

"Where did he go?' I said glaring at him

"He is riding to Rivendale, to send out the news that Gollum has escaped," he said then he walked out the room and told the people the wedding was canceled. Soon, I ran out of the throne room to our room. When I got to our room all of our things were on the floor, even the bed was flipped over. I changed clothes real quick then tossed some clothes in the bag. Then headed towards Rivendale for him.I had only one thing on my mind as I got on the horse and galloped away _Even if I have to go to the gates of Mordor and back,I will find out why you left me._

Please read and review people and will write the next chapter


	2. Unexpected travlers

Dawn approaches. I hope I will reach Rivendell in three days if I don't go to asleep and keep on riding. I still can't even believe Legolas would do this to me on our wedding day. Ugh...there just has to be a reason for all of this. He is the one who planned it. I didn't want all this to happen but what do you expect?  
I walked toward to the Gladden Fields while I whistled for my horse, Belan. Her mane and tail were as black as night and her eyes were shining as bright as two comets. I hop upon her and suddenly we were off, passing out of the fields in seconds. The wind pushed my hair behind my ears. Belan was my parents' horse before my father perished with his wound. A few hours later, as I rode toward the mountains, I passed two dwarves on foot. I wondered what they were doing, so far from their home, so I stopped to ask.

"Master dwarf, where art thou going?" I asked, knocking the snow off my shoulders.

"We are heading west, lass, toward Rivendell," said the red-haired dwarf.

"Oh, I was just wondering," I said, as I started to gallop off.

"Wait ,lass! Where are you off in such a hurry to?" he said, stopping the horse as Belan got ready to kick him in the face.

"Calm down, Belan. Good girl. I'm heading toward Rivendell to find the man I love," I said staring through the snow at the red dwarf.

"Aye, that's where we heading too. My name is Gimli, my lady. What is yours?" he said, offering his hand. I pulled my hair behind my ears, showing the points.

"Oh my, you're an elf. I...I thought you were a regular woman," he said wide-eyed.

"Well, thanks, I guess... Yes, I'm an elf, but let's get to the point. What do you want, Master Dwarf? I have to keep moving if I want to arrive by nightfall tomorrow," I said, getting ready to start riding again.

"Then we won't delay you. Go. Ride forward, for we will see each other soon," he said, hitting the horse on its back. Belan kicked him and his people set him upright.

"Farwell, I shall see you again sometime," I said, as I set off again, this time without looking back.

Belan and I spent the night next to a bubbling brook, but we left before dawn to catch up time. Belan didn't get very much sleep. She kept watch almost the whole time to make sure we would stay out of trouble. We started walking, but soon came to a stop, so she could rest. We were almost to Rivendell. We had crossed the last mountain. I started walking the rest of the way, leading Belan, when I heard the feet of three elves and a man following us. My hand touched me bow, ready for a fight.

"Friend or foe?" asked the man, unsheathing his sword to touch my neck.

"I am a friend, Lord Aragorn. Which way is my Legolas?" I asked, pushing his sword away.

"Marillia, is that you? Why, my dear, he arrived last night sending the news of  
Gollum's escape," he said, sheathing his sword and staring towards Rivendell.

"Then I must move forth. Is he at Rivendell or have I missed the council already?" I asked, staring at him, then the elves behind him.

"Very well, we will start towards Rivendell. No, you haven't missed the council, yet it starts in the morning. How did you know about it, though?" he asked, taking his bow from his back to check the string.

"King Thranduil told me after we had to cancel my wedding to Legolas." I said, lowering my face to the ground as I closed my eyes.

Aragorn paused for a few seconds. "I'm sorry to hear about that, my lady, but we must keep moving if we want to make it to Rivendell and I doubt he meant to leave you in the first place," he said, as we started to walk through the towering trees.

We finally made it to Rivendell. It was turning autumn and all of the leaves were falling. Word was going around that the One Ring was here in the hands of a Halfling. As soon as sunset came, I began looking everywhere for Legolas. He very rarely goes to sleep and he is usually found outside. Instead of finding Legolas, I found Lord Elrond, walking through the garden on his way to his chamber. He stopped and walked over to me when he saw me pass through.

"Greetings, Marillia. I haven't seen you here for a while. Are you enjoying your stay in Rivendell?" he asked, as a soft breeze blew his hair.

"Yes, I know I haven't been here, my Lord. And yes, I am enjoying my stay," I said, as I bowed.

"Good. I hope you have a pleasant visit," he said, lowering his head and walking off toward the lilies.

Then I remembered what I came here for. "Wait, my Lord! I forgot to ask you something. Can you tell me where I might find Legolas and may I attend the council?" I said, running over to him.

"Hmm.. I suppose you may attend the council. Legolas is resting and you should be as well," he said and walked off.

Lady Arwen and Aragorn stepped out of the shadows in the bushes, heading toward the bedrooms.

"I hope you have a nice stay. Your room is down the hall and next to Legolas' room," she said, as she took Aragorn's hand.

I walked down the hallway to my room. It was rather large compared to the one I had in Mirkwood. There were green and white blankets on the bed and a giant white and green rug. At the end of the bed, there was a wardrobe filled with dresses. I picked out one I liked and I set it out at the foot of the bed to wear to the council. I hopped into bed and soon fell asleep.  
When dawn came, I got up and walked to the balcony. The sunshine was pouring over the mountainside, melting the apron of snow on top of the mountains.  
Soon, I started seeing people arrive, including the two dwarves I spoke to on my way over here and a man from Gondor. A few minutes later, a bell rang out the time.

Okay, people. I just want to thank my cousin Amy, LegolasLoverAlways, and the others that helped me with this. Please read and rate people so I can update the next chapter...


	3. Meeting the Fellowship

The Council of Elrond

I walked up the stone steps to take my seat. Lord Elrond was next to me and several other people were there. The last person to arrive gave me a look of surprise and started to say something before Elrond interrupted.

"Welcome to my city. This is the ring-bearer, Frodo, son of Drogo," he said. Everyone turned to glance at Frodo, and no one said anything, so I spoke.

"Greetings, Frodo of the Shire," I said, as I tilted my head toward left their glance and at Frodo and turned to the man from Gondor, Boromir, who was speaking. "A woman! Who in their right mind would send a women to attend the Council?" he said in an angry voice.

"How dare you! I'm allowed to be here, just as you are! Anyway, we are not here because of me, we are here because of Frodo and the Ring, so sit down and listen." I said, as I slumped down in my seat.

"Yes, we are here for him, but why are you here?" he asked.

I stood there for a few seconds, thinking about a reason. There was only one, so I said what was on my mind.

"I'm here for one who needs me, just like you, so please let Lord Elrond continue." I said, staring at Legolas, who stared back at me like he was mad.

Boromir started to protest, but Elrond stopped him before he spoke. "Do as she says and sit down, Boromir. Thank you Marillia, now let's get back to what I was speaking about," he said. "Many years ago, a shadow covered our land of Middle-Earth. Elves hid in the woods, while dwarves hid in Moria, even men hid in the grounds," he said in a loud voice.

"Moria! Moria, which has been under the shadow of murder for too long!" said Gloin, speaking directly to Elrond.

"Yes, Gloin. All of the lands have been under a Shadow. Therefore, the Ring has to be destroyed. It is full of the Dark Lord's power. One of you must take this burden to Mordor, to the depths of Mount Doom and cast it into the fire," he said, turning around so that everyone could hear him.

"One doesn't walk into Mordor. It is surrounded by orcs, goblins, and cave air you breathe is a poisonous fume," said Boromir, ignoring what Elrond had just said.

That made Legolas stand up, bringing his eyes directly to Boromir. "Haven't you heard anything Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed," he said angrily.

"Who will volunteer to take the ring to Mordor?" Aragorn asked everyone.

"What does a ranger know about Mordor?" asked Boromir.

Legolas burst out again. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the rightful own heir to the throne of Gondor," said Legolas.

I hate it when he is mad but it does make him look a whole lot better.

"Havo dad, Legolas," said Aragorn.

"Gondor needs no king," said Boromir, as he sat back down.

There was a period of silence, until Gandalf spoke in a commanding voice. "Let them see the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo slowly walked over to the stone tablet with a tight grip on the ring .He closed his eyes and released the Ring. As he did great power and strength came over all of us. It called me; it wanted me to take it. But I refused. I stared at it once more before Boromir spoke again.

"This is a gift," he said, shaking his head. "A great gift that we can use as a weapon."

"All the Ring is good for, is to bring doom," said Legolas.

After Legolas spoke, the red-hair dwarf named Gimli got up. "And I suppose you'd be the one to do it? I would rather die then see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" he said, curving his lips to a snarl while he spoke.

That done started to argue even me. "Master Gimli, you have forgotten that without Legolas help, your father would not be free," I said, as I walked over to where Gimili and Legolas stood.

Legolas pushed me back, as he did the other elves to make sure we didn't start a fight.

All the sudden a voice cried out. "I will take the Ring! Although I don't know the way," said Frodo, lowering his voice

"I have started this journey with you and it shall end with me too," said Gandalf, walking over to get behind Frodo

"You have my sword," said Aragorn as he kneeled before Frodo, and then stood next to Gandalf.

"And you have my bow," said Legolas in a soft voice.

"You have mine too, Master Frodo," I said, as I went and stood next to Legolas. We exchanged glances.

"And my axe," said Gimli, as he walked over to stare up at Legolas and me.

"Our fate lies in your hand. If this is the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," said Boromir, as he walked over.

Three more hobbits popped out, insisting on joining our quest and Elrond agreed.

"There you have it. You shall be known as the fellowship of the Ring. You shall leave tomorrow," said Elrond.

After that everyone started talking and leaving. I was the only one who wasn't going anywhere. Legolas dragged me to his room to talk with me. This was going to be fun.


	4. Legolas's conflict

Legolas dragged me all the way to his room, sat me on his bed, shut the curtains, and plopped in the loveseat on the other side of the room waiting for me to speak.

"I think this is preposterous. Why did you even bring me here?" I asked in a formidable voice, as I walked over to the door.

He was too agile and he beat me to the door. Before I even touched the handle he picked me up and sat me on the bed once more.

"I think you are because you followed me. Why would you even think of coming here?" he asked, with a very puzzled look.

"Ha! Are you really asking me that? You know it was my choice to come," I said, as I played with the ring on my finger.

"So it doesn't mean anything. You still didn't say why you tied yourself to the fellowship. You do understand that you could die on this quest. That's why I left you in Mirkwood. To keep you from harm," he said, while he shook his head.

"Why? So I can stay and do nothing for the rest of my life? You still could have told me when you were leaving. You didn't have to leave with such short notice. I was worried sick about you," I said, trying to make my point.

"I had to leave early in the morning so I could make it here my nightfall. I was under orders from my father! Don't you understand what I'm saying? They were orders! I had to leave so don't go and put the blame on me!" he said, as he pounded his fist. He threw a chair, causing wood to fly everywhere.

"Yes, Legolas, I understand plainly. I guess I am not as important as orders or anything. Try to understand what I'm saying and calm down. Don't waste your breath talking to me," I said, as I gave him a glare and then stormed off to my room.

I spent hours in my room speaking to no one. I was still upset, but I decided to start packing for the journey. I had only packed men's clothing. I don't care what I wear, usually, as long as I'm covered up. I started to put more stuff in the bag: shirts, pants and socks. There was a soft knocking sound at the door. I was expecting Legolas.

"What do you want Lego... Oh, hello Arwen," I said as I cracked the door open a little more to peek my head out. Arwen wore a green dress with a tunic to cover her shoulders and her shoes were little brown sandals. She was about 5'8, a few inches taller then I. Her cheeks flushed pink when realized I recognized her. As I opened the door some more, a shallow wind came in. She peeked inside.

"Did I come at the wrong time? Father told me to bring you some blankets and some more clothes," she said with a bright smile on her face, making her cheeks widen.

"No, you came at the perfect time. I was packing anyways. Thank you," I said, as she handed them to me.

"You look upset. What is wrong?" she asked, as a cold wind blew in again

"Oh it's nothing. Legolas and I got in a fight, that is it. Would you like to come in?" I said as I swung the door open for her to walk, the door squeaked close.

"Thanks, Marillia." She stepped into the room. "I also wanted to talk to you about something, as well," she said, losing her train of thought.

"Okay. Is it important?" I asked as I began to pack. She handed me some clothes and then she set the blankets on the foot of the bed. Some of them were fur, but I didn't fuss.

"Yes, it is somewhat important. It is just... All of these years I haven't been much nice to you. I was jealous that you would Aragorn from me. I knew Aragorn was in love with me and that you would go for Legolas, but that's not the point. I brought you a gift to repay you for all the trouble I caused," she said.

"You never caused me any trouble. You don't have to give me anything," I said, starting to pick up some more clothes and stuff them in the bag.

"But I insist. I want you to have it. You deserve it," she said pleadingly. I started to protest, but she had already leaned over and was whispering something in my ear. A spell, I think, but I had never heard that form of Elvish spoken. Soon everything went black. I had fainted, going headfirst toward the floor, but I never hit the ground.

I awoke hearing voices in my mind. I ignored them. I really didn't remember much of last night. All I could remember was Arwen and I talking and then my mind blanked like a memory faded. I got up to check my bag and get a wet rag to make sure I wasn't bleeding. Something puzzled me so I walked over to the bag and checked it. It was all ready for me to leave. A canteen and a bag of food sat next to the clothes sitting out for me to change into. Beside the clothes there was a note that read:

"Marillia,

"Sorry about last night. I didn't mean for you to faint. I finished packing for you, if you don't mind. I also set out some food, so you don't have to worry about that. If you are wondering why you are hearing voices that is my gift. It is the gift of thought. You can hear the thoughts of people all around you, if you focus. Some might try to take it as a weapon, but use it for to help you on your quest. It will help when the time is needed or you can use it for your own purposes. This gift also allows you to exchange thoughts with others around you, if you would desire to do so. I give you many blessings and I hope you have a safe journey to Mordor and back."May the grace of the Valar protect you,

"Lady Arwen of Rivendell"

Soon after that I threw on some clothes, put on my backpack and weapons, and headed outside and to wait for us to be off. Elrond explained to me the route I would be taking. Legolas and Gimili arrived ready quickly. I said my goodbyes to my horse regretfully. I would miss her. Aragorn and Lady Arwen arrived a little later. They kissed and she left. The last thing she said to me was not out loud but in thought. "Farewell Marillia. Take care of them. Promise me that you will." I nodded my head to her. By then the hobbits arrived with their pony Bill, who was covered with pots, pans, and a few words were spoken those first few days. Most of the time it was cold. The only one who never complained was Merry and he would stare at me once in awhile. Legolas hardly spoke at all, if he did; it was to give the landscape to Gandalf. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam stayed up in the front of the expedition. Gimili tried to speak to me every chance he could.

"Hey, lass. I have a few questions. What is a lass like you doing here? Shouldn't you be home or married?" he asked, while the wind flipped his beard in his eye.

"Yes, I was supposed to be home, but I refused. I was going to be married, but the wedding was canceled for several purposes," I looked at Legolas while I said this and he looked back for a few seconds, so I knew he was listing, but in his thoughts he was mostly arguing with himself and cursing me.

"The lad must have been a fool for doing that to you," he said angrily.

"I am such a fool. I shouldn't have done this until we were married. I must keep an eye the dwarf. I doubt he will hurt, but I must be sure," Legolas looked at Gimli with a not-so-pleasant-look. I replied to Gimli. "Maybe so, but I still love him. He might not see the things the way I do, but I will love him even his views are different," I said, while Legolas looked back at me once more.

"What was the lad like? I mean, was he good to you?" He asked, trying to see what I would say next

"Yes, he was good to me, but he usually goes by his rules and he needs to learn how to listen to other people. Otherwise, he is a strong, handsome man and is always ready to be in action," I said. Legolas grunted at the first thing I said, and then was pleased when I gave him a positive review.

"Oh, okay then." Gimli then proceeded to babble about something. Boromir, Merry, and Pippen came up and started to talk to me.

"So, you say you only eat one or two meals a day?" asked Pippin, wide-eyed

"Pippin, she is a elf. They don't each much as we do," said Merry, correcting his younger cousin.

"That is why she is so gaunt, young hobbit,"said Bromirir


	5. Forgiveness

**"I'm not gaunt," I said.**

**"Sure, that why you are so skinny," said Boromir, smiling.**

**Pippin interrupted him before he spoke again. "So anyways, you eat once a day! We Hobbits eat several times a day."**

**Merry corrected him, "Several times, Pip? More like seven," he said as Pippin crunched on an apple that Aragon handed him.**

**Legolas just looked at them, and then continued looking straight at the landscape. Gimli got bored and started speaking to me again.**

**"Hey lass, you know where I come from you would be considered a bad influence," he said looking up to me.**

**"Because I'm an Elf," I said, smiling.**

**"Well, yes, but the good part is, well, you're single and that is really good for us dwarves," he said, chucking.**

**"I wouldn't use the term 'single,' Master Gimili," I corrected him. He sighed, and then turned to Legolas to change the subject. In Legolas mind he was saying: Very, very, true.**

**"So what's your story, Lad? Why don't you have your own lass?" he said to Legolas.**

**"Well, dwarf, I do," he said.**

**Finally the dwarf gave up speaking to us, and started speaking to the hobbits instead. After a few minutes, Boromir came up to me and started asking weird questions.**

**"So, is this person that has your heart is Man, Elf, Dwarf, or Hobbit?" he asked. I shied away from his thoughts after I caught a brief glance at them. He was scaring me a rolled his eyes and looked back at me and muttered something very low to himself. **

**Then walked over to me and Boromir. "It is an Elf, and I warn you to stay away from her as much as possible," he said, clenching his fists together so that they turned white. A second later, as soon as Legolas said that, Boromir stomped off towards the front with Gandalf.**

**"You know, that was uncalled for, Legolas Greenleaf," I said giving him an evil look.**

**"Well, what do you expect me to do? Let that dwarf and man sit around and talk to you about your love life? I think not," he said, calming himself down. **

**"Well, you didn't have to do that. I was handling it myself," I said as I tried to walk off. He grabbed me and stood me still.**

**"It didn't look like that from over there… never mind, just please, let's stop are arguing. I can't stand seeing you angry. Forgive me," he said in a kind voice.**

**"I forgive you," I whispered. **

**"Good," he replied. We were far behind from the Fellowship now. He pulled me up in his arms and kissed me while his fingers twirled a strand of my hair.**

**"Legolas…" I said, trying to catch my breath.**

**"Mmhmm…" he said as he pulled back. His hair was shining in the sunlight almost making it look white. His eyes were as light blue as the ocean. In his mind he thought of several things at once, making my head hurt. "What's wrong?"**

**"My head is hurting," I said, as I put my hand up to my head to ease the pain. He dug threw his bag until he got a root.**

**"Here," he said with a worried voice, "It should stop the pain."At first I looked at it, then I put it into my mouth. It tasted like ripe strawberries with cream. **

**Then pain disappeared. "Better?" he asked.**

**I just nodded and kept we cached up to the rest of the Fellowship. Gandalf came to a stop to rest on a rock, and Boromir gave sword lessons to Pippin and Merry. Legolas left me, and went to stand upon a rock on the other side. Gimli asked if we would be taking the route to the Mines of Moria. Suddenly, a black cloud appeared in the sky coming straight toward us.**

**Legolas yelled, "Crebain from Dunland."**

**"Hide!" screamed Gandalf **

**Legolas ran over to me and pulled me under some nearby brush, while he looked toward the skies. After they flew over us, he kept a firm grip on my waist as he helped me up out of the dirt.**

**"We must cross the Pass of Caradhras," said Gandalf, as he started uphill into the snow-topped mountains. **

**The weird thing is, when I walked on the snow, I didn't seem to go through it. My feet barely left an imprint. Legolas kept walking in front of the Fellowship while snow poured over the mountains like rain. I could even see through the snow; the ground was covered in dirt. There were soft whispers on the mountains as we walked upward. I caught the voice and I was going to scream at Gandalf. Then lighting struck the mountain, causing snow to move down on us. Legolas gripped Gandalf and me under him, blocking us from the heavy snow. We poked our heads out of the snow as Legolas brushed the snow off of me. Then Gimili screamed to Gandalf. "We must pass through the Mines of Moria!"**

**Gandalf brushed the snow off of himself, then paused deep in thought. He was thinking about Saurman and what he had been told about Moria and a Balrog. Fear coursed through my veins at the dreaded name. Then Gandalf spoke. "Let the ring-bearer decide."**

**Frodo looked at everyone then made his decision," We shall go through the Mines of Moria."We then changed course and headed toward Moria. Legolas kept on thinking about how the dwarves would greet us. Elves and dwarves didn't really get along. Gimili was excited that Gandalf let us go to Moria. I have a really bad feeling of that place. It took hours but we finally made it to the gate. Legolas had his bow in hand ready to strike at any movement. He tensed up then I took his hands and laced my fingers through his. I knew what he was feeling I hope he calms down before we enter. While Gandalf looked for the opening password Legolas took me to the trees while he scanned the water for movement. Pippin threw stones at the water as he walked, after a few seconds Aragon told him to stop. The other hobbits ate their meals until Frodo walked over to Gandalf and said. "It's a riddle…. What is the Elven word for friend?"**

**Gandalf spoke then the door creaked open. We made ourselves inside the massive doors. The Hobbits stood outside. Gandalf lit up his staff and Legolas looked around at the bodies on the floor. Dwarves, bless the gray heaven this was a tomb. Gimili moaned in horror as Legolas pulled an arrow out of the dead dwarf on the floor next to him.**

**"Goblins," he whispered. He stroked his pack for an arrow at ready to fire.**

**"We should have not came here," I said studying the floors as I gripped my bow tightly. Frodo screamed behind us in a scared voice, calling for Aragon. This creature's tentacles were everywhere and one had gotten a hold of Frodo's leg. We ran outside to join him as we fought for his life. Legolas shot an arrow at the face of the creature while I got my daggers and began cutting off its limbs in seconds. **

**"Get inside!" screamed Aragon, and we ran inside as the door crumbled into pieces caving in behind us.**

**Legolas searched for my hand as Gandalf spoke in the darkness. "We have only one way now…through the mines."**

**I kept close to Legolas as we walked through the gruesome cave. As we walked, shields and axes covered the floor with the motionless bodies of Gimli's people. I pitied him. I couldn't handle if my people were slaughtered like that. I shook my head as I looked down, bringing my eyes toward the rocky ground below.**

**"Marilia, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about Elves," said Gimili in a sad voice.**

**"There is nothing to be sorry for Gimili," I said, as I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. He blushed as kept walking. While Legolas smiled and said. "You did the right thing." **

**"I just feel ashamed of the way we treat each other. Legolas, it needs to stop."**

**He nodded his head in agreement, "Your right, my love." He paused then looked down upon me, "You shall make a great queen someday. And I can't wait until I see that sight."**

**He stopped while the others left us. Then I kissed his mouth softly while he made a trail of kisses at my neck. He stopped then placed his forehead to mine. "I love you." **

**"I love you too," I said, as he kissed my forehead again, then gripped my hand and pulled me behind him until we were behind the Fellowship again.**

**We walked until we came to an opening where there were several ways to go. Gandalf's face was covered sat there while Gandalf got his pipe and smoked. Gimili and Aragon pulled their pipes out of their bags and put weed in it. Legolas sat down and watched them, while my eyes dropped and I fell asleep. Everyone was soon asleep, except Gandalf who was keeping watch. I heard a noise below us and I woke up. I got up and climbed down the rocks until I approached the figure. Gollum was following us.**

**"Gollum what are you doing here?" I asked in an angry voice.**

**"He took It from us! We needs It! We needs to haves It!" he said, while he pulled his arms up.**

**"Gollum, if you are following us, I will have to kill you, but I don't want to," I said in a low voice, as I narrowed my eyes at him, "Unless you want me to take you back to Mirkwood, you had better leave."**

**"No!" He screamed, "The elf-lady has always been nice to Gollum."**

**"Well then, leave," I said.**

**"Fine. Gollum shall leave the Precious alone…for now," he said, as he jumped into the darkness.I started to turn around and climb up the steps, until a hand covered my mouth. Boromir had a knife at my waist.**

**"You will not scream," he whispered in my ear, "Even though you don't belong here, I shall enjoy this…"**

**He tried to kiss my neck, but something stopped him. I turned around, and there stood Legolas, with an arrow at Boromir's neck.**

**"I told you to stay away from her," he said in a dark voice. He was about to let go of his bowstring and let the arrow fly."Legolas! Stop! Please!" I begged," I'm not harmed, look!"**

**He gave me a haggard look, then his eyes turned soft. He turned back to Boromir. "If you ever lay your hands on her again, I shall do something that you will regret." he said getting in Boromir's face.**

**"Like this?" Boromir questioned, as he pulled my hair. I yelled as pain covered my head. Legolas looked at Boromir again then punched him in the face. Boromir dropped me to the ground and I held my head. It hurt so badly. Boromir and Legolas kept on fighting until I ran and got Aragon to help me pull them apart. I got Legolas to stop, while Gimili and Aragon held Boromir's arms tightly. Boromir was bleeding from his face down. I looked at Legolas; he had no marks on him except for the fact that his hair was messed up.**

**"Mark my words, Elf, you shall pay!" yelled Boromir, as Aragon and Gimili took him away from us. Leaving us head was hurting badly and I curled up into a ball. Legolas picked me up and sat me on his lap. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.**

**"Yes, I'm fine, more or less. My head is sore, but I'll be okay."Legolas smiled softly. "That's more than I can say for Boromir.""Speaking of him, where is he at?"**

**"As far away from you, as possible," said Legolas, in a soft voice, "He won't bother you anymore. I promise."**

_**Well that's good, I thought. **_**Legolas sat me up and we resumed walking. Soon we came to a great opening. I gasped in amazement at the texture of the walls above us."Built by the dwarves, themselves," said Gimili with pride.**

**We came to a door towards the end of the tunnel. Gimili ran in and clasped onto a grave. He grieved while Gandalf read the inscription on the grave. It was Gimli's cousin, Balin. Gandalf walked over and picked up a book that a dead dwarf held in his boney read what it said until it came to the last words, "They're coming." A noise startled us we looked back. Pippin dropped a body down a great hole on the floor. It was probably a well in a former life.**

**"Fool of a Took," said Gandalf, as he walked over to Pippin. Another noise came, but this time it erupted below us. Frodo's blade turned blue. **

**"Goblins!" yelled Gandalf Aragon, Boromir, and Legolas ran to the door and Boromir stuck his head arrow flew by and almost hit him in the head. I wish it had hit him. He deserved it.**

**"Great, they have a cave troll," Boromir said and sealed the doors shut with , I thought. I walked over, got an arrow out of a dead dwarf and shot it at the Orcs pouring in through the broken door."Marilia!" yelled Legolas, "Look behind you!"**

**I turned around there was a troll about to hit me with a club.**

**Okay people I just want to say thanks to my amazing Beta. Without her I would look like a fool. But anyways thanks for reading, I will start working on the next chapter. Review please tell me your thoughts so far. **


End file.
